The Legend of Smurfy Hallow
by flowerpower71
Summary: A Halloween fic. After Livy and Jo tell the story of the Headless Horseman, Johan has an encounter with the legendary ghost.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! :D**

**Okay so this idea was given to me by my friend, Superdivaof2013 from DeviantART. So the whole idea of this oneshot is hers. I just wrote it.**

**Okay! Credit time!**

**Johan, Peewit and the smurfs belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**The song and dream sequence belong to the Disney movie, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow."**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy~!**

It was that time of year once again, October 31rst. Or as it was more commonly referred to as Halloween.

The whole entire Kingdom was abuzz with excitement, with all the residents dressing up and setting out jack-o-lanterns. But out of all the residents in the kingdom none were more excited that four certain teens.

**"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Not so loud Jo!" Livy scolded, placing her hands over her ringing ears.

"Uh hello! I'm a werewolf! That's kinda my thing." Jo giggled, dressed up like a werewolf. Complete with fake ear, a tail and paws.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into wearing this." Peewit grumbled, dressed up in a classic court jester's outfit. "This is humiliating!"

"Oh come now Peewit it's not that bad." Johan, who was dressed as a mummy, reassured.

"I think you look adorable in it." Livy cooed, dressed up as a wizard.

"Yeah. The smurfs will love you in it." Jo snicked.

"Speaking of the smurfs," Johan started. "We're here!"

The four youths stopped and stood in awe at the tiny village that stood before them. Candles were burning inside the mushroom houses and the residents of said village were all out and about, each and everyone of them dressed in a costume of some sort.

"Livy! Johan! Peewit! Jo!"

"Hi Papa Smurf!" Jo grinned as the elder smurf walked over to them, wearing a classic looking wizards hat. "Happy Halloween!"

"Smurfy Halloween to you too." Papa smiled then chuckled a bit. "My that's a very, um...smurfy outfit you got there Peewit."

"Shut up." The jester mumbled crossing his arms. "They forced me into it."

"And we regret nothing." Livy snickered.

Papa Smurf chuckled again. "Well, you four are just in time. We're all just about to start telling ghost stories!"

"Ghost stories?" Jo asked, blue eyes sparkling.

"Ghost stories?" Peewit gulped.

"Sounds like fun!" Livy cheered excitedly. "Come on guys lets go!"

So off they went to where the whole village was gathered around a campfire. The smurfs and humans all exchanged their greetings and happy Halloweens before sitting down and everyone took turns telling stories.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unfortunately, the "scary" ghost stories weren't exactly as frightening as everyone was hoping for. Livy held back a bored yawn as she tried to pay attention to Greedy's story of the haunted smurfberry pie.

"...and then when he opened up the cabinet-" the chef outfit clad smurf said in a dramatic voice. "It...was...empty!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of the smurfs and the four humans jumped at the unexpected horrified scream which came from Vanity.

"Wow Vanity! I didn't think my story was THAT scary." Greedy chuckled.

"No! No! It's not that! It's worse!" the vain smurf paniced.

"What is it Vanity?" Johan asked.

The flower wearing smurf eyed his reflection in his trusty mirror. "I have a wrinkle!"

"Oh..." the others sighed in annoyance.

"Aw!" Greedy crossed his arms and pouted. "I thought for sure that that story was scary!"

"No offence guys but NONE of your stories were scary." Jo said bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" Brainy huffed. "Like you could do any better!"

"Actually I could." Jo said hotily. "In fact, Livy and I could tell a story so scary it'd even scare granddaddy over here."

"I don't get scared, Jo." Johan said dryly.

"Is that a challenge?" Livy asked smirking.

"I believe he's challenging us Livs." Jo agreed.

"Well either way, it's your turn now." Smurfette pointed out.

"Wonderful!" Livy cheered as she and Jo got up and walked to the center of the circle so that all eyes were on them. "Just gather around and I'll elucidate, on what goes on outside when it gets late. Long past midnight the ghosts and banshees get together for their nightly jamborees."

"There's things with horns and saucer eyes." Jo took over, using her fingers to giver herself devil horns and then fangs. "Some with fangs about this size. Some are short and fat, and some are thin. And some don't even bother to wear their skin..."

"Oh I'm telling you brother, it's a frightful sight, see what goes on Halloween night~"

At that moments a freak wind blew, howling and causing the smurfs and Peewit to tremble. Livy and Jo smirked at each other and Livy started off the song.

_When spooks have a midnight jamboree  
>They break it up with fiendish glee<br>Now, ghosts are bad  
>But one that's cursed<br>Is the Headless Horseman  
>He's the worst<em>

_That's right!  
>He's a fright on Halloween night<em>

_When he goes a'joggin  
>Across the land<br>Holding his noggin  
>In his hand<br>Demons take one look and groan  
>And hit the road for parts unknown<em>

_Beware, take care, he rides alone_

_There's no spook like the spook whose spurned_

_They don't like him and he's really burned_

_He swears to the longest day he's dead_

**_He'll show them that he can get ahead!_**

By now all of the smurfs were listening with rapt attention. All of them wide eyed, hanging on the girls every word. Peewit began to tremble ever so slightly but Johan's expression was kept neutral.

_Now, they say he's tired of his flaming top  
>And he's got a yen to make a swap<br>And so he hides one night each year  
>To find a head, in Hollow here<em>

_Now he likes them little  
>He likes them big<br>Black or white or even red_

_The Headless Horseman needs a head_

_**With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop  
>He's out looking for a top to chop<strong>_

_So don't stop to figure out a plan_

_**You can't reason with a headless man**_

  
>Everyone by now was shaking with fear.<p>

"Oh Papa Smurf! I'm scared!" Smurfette cried.

"So am I!" Peewit yelped, clinging to Johan.

"Oh please Peewit, it's just a story." Johan said trying to soothe the younger boy.

"Oh no it's not. It's all one hundred percent true." Livy warned. "Now if you doubt this tale is so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now, I didn't stop for a second look, but headed for the bridge that spans the brook."

_For once you cross that bridge my friend-_

_The ghost is through his power ends_

_So when your riding home tonight  
>Make for the bridge with all your might<br>He'll be down in the Hollow there  
>He needs your head!<br>Lookout!  
>Beware!<em>

_With a hip-hip and a clippity-clop  
>He's out looking for a head to swap<em>

_So don't try to figure out a plan  
>You can't reason with a headless man!<em>

**_YEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Blood curdling screams pierced the night air along with the evil, bone chilling laugh. Smurfs screamed and ran for safety as a black headless silohette figure suddenly appeared behind the smurfs.

"THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" Peewit shrieked before abruptly fainting. Johan had grown noticeably ten shades paler than before.

"Pfft-Ahahahaha! We got them good Jo!" Livy squeaked as she busted out laughing.

"Jo?!" the smurfs asked in unison.

The "Headless Horseman" walked forward and moved their arm, revealing a laughing Jo who had been using Livy's cloak to hide her head. "Man! You should have seen your faces!"

"I knew it was you the whole time." Brainy said proudly, trying to calm his racing heart.

"How did you do that laugh?" Clumsy asked looking at Jo.

The black haired girl smiled sheepishly. "I didn't."

Livy smiled and pulled out her ipod from her pocket. With the push of the button, the laugh erupted once more. "Thank you modern technology."

"Man Grandaddy you were so scared!" Jo cackled.

"I was not!" Johan defended.

"Yes you was.~" Jo taunted.

"I was not." Johan huffed and stood up. "There is no such thing as the Headless Horseman."

"You better not say that Johan or else he'll show up and smurf off your head!" Hefty warned.

Johan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Why don't we take a break from scary stories for now and have some cake?" Papa Smurf suggested.

At the mention of the word, Peewit instantly revived and looked around. Blue eyes sparkling. "Cake? Where? Where?!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It was the very witching hour of night as Johan and Bayard travelled home, returning from sending a message from the King. The sky grew darker and darker as one by one the stars blinked out their lights, and black ominous clouds obscured the moons light. As he continued on his way through the forest, something felt...off._

_Johan had passed through these woods hundreds of times but tonight it was different. The forest was darker, the trees were creepier looking, and every little noise had him on edge. To calm his nerves the lad began to whistle a tune but even that had little to no affect. The clip-clop of Bayard's hooves echoed with each step the white stallion took._

_Suddenly a freak gust of wind blew, sending a big pile of leaves towards Johan, hitting him in the face. The squire flailed and swiped the leaves away. Once he recovered, her gently nudged Bayard's sides and the horse started walking again._

_"AROOOO!"_

_Johan jumped at the unexpected howl and made Bayard go faster. The sooner they got out of these woods the better. He looked back behind him to make sure nothing was following him, but once he looked forward-_

_"AAH!" Johan screamed as he came face to face with a ghost like spirit. He flew backwards, falling off of Bayard and onto the ground. In an instant he drew his sword and pointed it at the...tree._

_Yes, it was a tree with a hallow in it. Two fireflies which acted at the eyes flew away._

_"Glad no one was around to see that." He said to himself, resheathing his sword. Once that was done he climbed up on Bayard and continued on his journey._

_So they continued on, heading deeper and deeper into the woods. With each and everystep he took the animals of the woods, crickets, owls, frogs, their noises became louder and louder. Johan tried to ignore them at first but the noises were persistent, rising in volume until it was a cacophony of white noise._

_Johan shouted as something black suddenly flew past him, very close to his head. He ducked to avoid it and when he looked back it was just a raven. Johan couldn't tell but he could have sworn he heard the bird crowing, "Beware! Beware!"_

_"Stop being ridiculous Johan!" He chastised himself, the clip-clop of Bayard's hooves being the only sound to be heard. "Bird's cant speak..."_

_He then realized that Bayard wasn't moving but the sound of horsehooves was still being heard._

_"Come on Bayard lets move!" Johan urged kicking the horses sides but the creature wouldn't budge. "Bayard COME ON!"_

_But the white stallion wouldn't move on inch and the clip-clopping was getting louder and louder. Johan desperately pushed against the horse and pulled on the reins but all attempts were useless. He tugged on the reins once more but wound up slipping and stumbling backwards, landing against a log. And the clip-clopping was right next to him!_

_Johan turned to face the enemy but all he saw was a bunch of cat-tails smacking against the log, being blown by the wind._

_"Wait a second..." he reached over and grabbed the cat-tails and the clip-clopping instantly stopped. "Bayard!" he laughed. "It was the cat-tails!"_

_Johan was so overcome with relief that he couldn't help himself. He began to laugh hysterically, clutching his sides. Even Bayard joined in, neighing and snorting along with his master._

_"YEEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_All feelings of ease and relief instantly vanished and was replaced with white hot fear. Johan and Bayard turned and they both paled as they found the source of the laugh: A black silohette creature wearing a purple cape. A sword in one hand and a pumpkin in the other, sitting ontop of a huge demonic looking black horse. But the thing most shocking..._

_The man upon the horse had no head._

_"YEEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Headless Horseman cackled and swiped his sword at Johan. Johan ducked, Bayard ran and Johan quickly followed, jumping onto his runaway stallion as the Headless Horseman followed them._

_They ran through the trees, running through a puddle. Bayard let out a whinny of terror as he looked behind and saw how close the beast was. Johan stiffened upon feeling the black horse's hot breath on the back of his neck and urged his horse to go faster. All the while having to duck the sword swipes._

_Eventually the chase brought them to a hill and Bayard slipped, causing him and Johan to fall down and land into the river. They resurfaced moments later and swam to the edge, running off once on dry land. Johan and Bayard made a break for the trees but had to turn around as the Headless Horseman appeared in front of them. The Headless Horseman took chase, swinging his sword and cackling that evil laugh of his._

_Johan and Bayard spun around, running around a tree and momentarily losing their pursuer and continued onward. Up ahead Johan could make out a bridge._

_"For once you cross that bridge my friend, the ghost is through. His power ends."_

_"That's it! Johan gasped as Livy's words echoed in his mind. "Hurry Bayard! Head for the bridge!"_

_Faster than he ever had run before, Bayard bolted forward, and made a beeline for the bridge. His hooves sounded as they hit the wood and they were almost the other otherside._

_"YEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Johan looked back at the sound and saw the Headless Horseman behind him. The black horse raised up on it's hind legs and the Headless Horseman threw it's flaming pumpkin head at him._

_The last thing Johan saw was fire._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"JOHAN!"

Johan sat up in bed with a gasp. Sweat clung to every inch of his body and his heart was racing a million miles an hour. He gasped for breath and looked around the room, eventually meeting the worried green eyes of his girlfriend.

"L-Livy?!" He gasped in relief and confusion.

"I went to get a drink of water and I heard you screaming in your sleep." the brunette said softly, touching his cheek.

"In my sleep..." Johan repeated as realization hit him. "A dream...it was only a dream..."

"What was it about?" Livy asked.

Johan instantly stiffened and looked away. "Nothing."

Livy blinked and was quiet for a moment. A knowing smile pulled at her lips. "It was about the Headless Horseman wasn't it?"

"No!"

"You are a terrible liar!" Livy exclaimed before busting out into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny!" Johan pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she apologized between giggles.

"No you're not." Johan huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yes I am." Livy cooed, finally stopping her giggles. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Would you feel better if I stayed with you?"

Johan stayed quiet for several minutes before nodding. Livy smiled and pulled back the covers before climbing under them and hugging her boyfriend close. Johan let out a sigh and smiled softly as he rested his head on her chest. "Livy?"

"Yes?"

Johan moved his head and looked her in the eyes with a dead serious expression. "Remind me to tell you not to tell me anymore ghost stories."

Livy snorted. "Alright. Go to sleep you dork."

"I am not a dork." Johan protested laying back down.

"Yes you are." Livy insisted, runnind her fingers through his hair. "But you're my dork."

Johan smiled and shut his eyes. "Happy Halloween Livy."

"Happy Halloween Johan."

And with that they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
